Half-Blood Memories
by Miss.multifandom.pyscho
Summary: Tarturus changed Percy and Annabeth forever. See how they reintroduce their world to each other, and how they cope with the half-blood memories. This is a multi chapter story where every chapter takes place a few days apart. Contains heavy fluff but not like lemon. The highest fluff they go is starting to do "it" and I'll cut it before it gets to heavy.
1. Chapter 1 Riptide Kiss

_**Disclaimer: My team writer and I do not own any of the characters of places in this story. The person who owns the characters and places in the wonderful literary universe is the wonderful Rick Riordan.**_

 _ **This will be a bit of a long one**_

 _ **(Set after the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **war, Percy and Annabeth are back at Camp Half-Blood and are dating. Piper, Thalia, and Grover will show up in this story.)**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

I sit here with my eyes closes in between my boyfriend's legs. He was leaning up against the tree, surprisingly quiet and staying still. Tarturus took away the effects of our ADD. It also changed us. Now, we can't stay away from each other because we both have nightmares and daydreams that the other is gone forever. It got so bad that Chiron let me move in to Percy's cabin. So I sleep in his arms every night. His big, strong, warm arms. They keep me safe from anything evil. I feel him stirring. He must have fallen asleep. I tried to suppress my giggles, but to no triumph.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, have a nice nap?"

"What? Oh. For your information, I actually did have a nice nap." He said this with a sarcastic voice so I couldn't keep myself from giggling.

"We've been sitting here for 3 hours. Can we talk about Tarturus now?"

"I guess."

"Not about the whole thing, just something that happened there."

"Ummm… a lot of things happened there."

"I'm talking about the time where you carried me on your back through a field of dead wheat when I said I was tired. You picked me up, put me on your back, and you carried me like that for 4 hours."

 _ **Flashback to Tarturus**_

(Annabeth is on Percy's back while they're walking through a field of dead wheat.)

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you tired? Of carrying me I mean."

"No."

"But you've been carrying for like, 4 hours straight. Tell me if you're tired and I can walk fine by myself."

"I know. But I'm not tired."

"Why not?"

"Why would I be tired if I'm carrying my only strength?"

 _ **End of Flashback to Tarturus**_

"That was true you know. About you being my only strength."

"Ok."

"Why did you bring it up?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, I wanted to let you know that you're my only strength too."

We sat there quietly. Watching the waves break on the camp lake shore. Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

I turned around and his lips met mine, creating a spark of energy between us. I could smell the salt water on him. I tilted my head just enough so that my long blonde hair was a curtain to our faces. After a couple of minutes, we broke apart, smiling like crazy people knowing that we would be with each other for a long time. I turned around and he started playing with my hair, I watched the beach while playing with his sword, Riptide, which I had taken out of his sweatshirt pocket during our kiss. Right now, our life was bliss.


	2. Chapter 2 Rain Song

_**This chapter is set a week after the first chapter.**_

 _ **This is going to be a song fiction. The song is Your Love's Like by Sabrina Carpenter. I do not own the song, the owner of the song is Sabrina Carpenter and her record label.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Rain Song**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

We were sitting in Percy's cabin. I was a reading an architecture book my brother got me for my birthday a year ago and Percy was watching the sword fighting channel on Hephaestus TV. You could smell popcorn from outside the cabin. When the sword fight was over Percy turned off the TV and turned on the Hephaestus radio. He sat there looking up to the roof and I watched him. He looked like he always does when he is thinking about Tarturus. Then, I had an idea. The radio switched to my favorite song, Your Love's Like by Sabrina Carpenter. I got up and dragged Percy out the door.

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

I was laying on my bed looking at the roof. Annabeth's favorite song came up on the radio. Next thing I know, she is pulling me out of the cabin. I see Thalia behind us with a radio up above her head. Your Love's Like was playing. To my surprise, Annabeth started singing the song to me while we were walking to the beach.

Sometimes life gets bitter

I get strung out, caught in the middle

And I can't breathe

I just need a little taste of paradise

I know a place I can escape to

Where I go, troubles never break through

The grass is greener, my head is clearer

I got peace of mind when I fall into your eyes

We reached the beach.

We stopped and she put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Your love's like breathing in the salty air

Of summer on a private island just for me

Your love's like the feeling I get

When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head

Keep it play playin' on repeat

It's like flowers in the spring time

Every day is Valentine's

So good it's hard to describe

It's like Paris after midnight,

Dancing in the moonlight

That what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

She spun out of my arms and pulled me to the strawberry fields. When we got there. She grabbed me and started ballroom dancing with me. Which made me laugh.

Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into

Red lights make me wanna scream like

Why can't it just be only you and me all the time

In a world no one can find

Your love's like breathing in the salty air

Of summer on a private island just for me

Your love's like the feeling I get

When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head

Keep it play playin' on repeat

It's like flowers in the spring time

Every day is Valentine's

So good it's hard to describe

It's like Paris after midnight,

Dancing in the moonlight

That what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

During the chorus she walked me over to Half Blood Cliff and we sat on the bench. Then she sung another verse. Thalia was still behind us with the radio.

When life has left me numb

And I need a pick me up

There's no better rush than your love

Your love, your love

She stood me up and we stood next to the railing on the edge of the cliff. We took the same positions we had on the beach.

Your love's like breathing in the salty air

Of summer on a private island just for me

It started raining. Thanks Thalia.

Your love's like the feeling I get

When my favorite songs spinnin' in my head

Keep it play playin' on repeat

It's like walking on the ceiling

Can't compare the feeling

Better than I could ever describe

It's like soaking in the sunrise

Not a worry on my mind

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love,

That's what your love's like

That's what your love's like

The song ended, and she pulled our smiling lips together. It was sprinkling now, and we were completely dry thanks to my powers. We pulled apart.

"I love you to the end Annabeth. You're my Wise Girl forever."

"And you're my Seaweed Brain. Every time you tell me you love me, I feel a rush. That's what your love's like."

We both laughed. I leaned my forehead against hers and picked her up. I used my powers to bring a wall of water up around us for privacy, and I kissed her with all my energy. Nothing, not even the gods or Tarturus could ruin this moment.

 _ **Hi guys! I hoped you liked that little scene! The next chapter isn't going to be so happy because I felt like Percabeth needed something bad to happen to bring them closer together. Have you ever noticed that they have never broken up once?! That's what true love is right there! Thanks so much to Sabrina Carpenter for that song. Listen to her on Itunes and vevo-youtube. Don't forget to review and check out our other stories!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, and Battle Strategy**_


	3. Chapter 3 Black Out

_**Hi guys! This chapter takes place 2 weeks after chapter 2. This is going to be REALLY short but I'm posting the next chapter on the same day! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

"Clang! Clang! Clang!" Went me and Percy's swords as we sparred. 5 minutes later, I deflected his hit and knocked the sword out of his hand. It went flying and I pounced and held my sword point to his neck. He had a true face of fear, and I smiled. Percy cracked a smile. I put down my sword and laughed.

"So much for star fighter, huh?"

"Well to be fair you ARE my girlfriend so I HAD to go easy on you." He gave me a smirk

"Whatever."

We went over to get some water. I sat on the bench and started staring off into the distance. I freaked out. He was here. He found me, how did he find me?! Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Dark And Light

_**Hi guys! This chapter is set at the same exact time as Ch. 3 but from Percy's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

Annabeth and I were sparring. All of a sudden, Riptide went flying and Annabeth's sword was at my neck. I'm sure my face was pure fear. She smiled at me. I smiled. She let her sword down.

"So much for star fighter, huh?"

"Well you ARE my girlfriend so I HAD to go easy on you."

"Whatever."

We went to go get some water. Annabeth sat with her water and looked out to something in the distance. I poured some water and turned around. Annabeth was on the ground. I rushed over to her.

"Annabeth?! Haha! You're so funny! Great joke!"

She didn't say anything.

"Annabeth I'm serious! Stop playing around!"

She still didn't say anything. Instead she started shaking. It hit me. She wasn't joking. She was a having a nightmare. But not just any nightmare. This is worse than all the others. I should've known. She hasn't had one for 3 weeks. I picked her up and started running toward the Big House.

"Chiron! Will! Somebody! Help! It's Annabeth! She needs help!"

Luckily, Chiron was on the porch playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Chiron! Help! It's Annabeth!" Annabeth was still shaking, but more violently. Chiron looked up and ran over.

"What happened?"

"We were sparring, we took a break, I was pouring some water, and I turned around and she was on the ground shaking!"

"Let me take her. Come with me." I handed Chiron Annabeth's shaking body. Then, Grover came out of the bathroom and saw Annabeth's state.

"Percy! What's happening?"

"She's having a nightmare! The worst one yet."

Chiron came to Grover. "Grover, go get Will, Juniper, Thalia, Leo, Nico, and Piper. If this is the first one in 3 weeks for Annabeth, and she's shaking this time, and it happened while she was wide awake, We're going to need a lot of expertise."

"On it!" Said Grover. He started running to go get everybody.

Then, Annabeth screamed, and not just any scream. A scream that sent terror through my heart, a scream that said she was in pain. Chiron and I hurried her to the infirmary. He placed her on the bed and went to call Athena and Posiedon. I sat down and grabbed her hand. She was screaming and shaking and whimpering. I was praying to all the gods now. I whispered to myself.

"Please don't take her! I can't live without her. Not now. Please, please, please." My whispers grew to shouts and tears.

"You can't take her! Leave her alone!" Her hand felt wet. I looked up at her and saw something that terrified me. Her shirt was slowly being soaked in red. A hole appeared in her shirt, but when I checked, there was no hole on her body. She screamed even more and whacked me with her arms. I was purely scared. Then Chiron, Athena, Posiedon, Thalia, Will, Nico, Piper, Leo, Juniper, and Grover came in. Thalia covered her mouth with her hands and rushed next to me. Athena and Posiedon went to the other side of the bed and trembled. Yeah, even my dad cares about her enough to put aside his differences with her mom. Even her mom likes me now. I rubbed circles on Annabeth's palm. Chiron started ordering people around. Next thing I know Grover is pulling me out of the room. I struggled against him but Grover is strong.

"No! I'm not leaving her! Let me go!" It was no use.

 _ **Thalia's P.O.V.**_

No. No. No, no, no, no. She is not leaving. We'll save her.

"Thalia, I need you to make a lightning ball and mix it with Piper's charm speak and hold it by her ear. The electricity will give the charm speak enough energy to get through to her."

"On it." Piper and I said at the same time. Annabeth screamed again and Athena fell into Poseidon's arms. We got to work.

 _ **Leo's P.O.V**_

OMG. This is scary. I can't imagine what Percy is going through right now.

"Leo, you need to make braces for her hands and feet strong enough to hold her night jolts."

"You got it" I got busy with my tool belt.

 _ **Nico's P.O.V.**_

"Nico, make a window to Annabeth's nightmare so we can see what's going on. If I'm right, this is something I haven't seen in 3 millennia."

 _ **Will's P.O.V.**_

"What do I need to do Chiron?"

"Will, make a calming broth to force feed to her. Make it strong enough so that it doesn't paralyze her completely, but enough that it will interval the night jolts."

"But won't that make them more painful to her?"

"Yes, which brings me to Juniper's job."

 _ **Juniper's P.O.V.**_

"Yes, which brings me to Juniper's job." Said Chiron.

I perked up. "Anything to help Grover's friend."

"I need you to moderate her body. You see those blood marks on her? Make sure they don't turn into real wounds. If they do, heal them as quickly as you can."

"Of course."

"Now, Athena, Poseidon, come with me. I'll tell you what's happening after we go find Percy."

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

"Grover! Let me go to her! I need to be with her!"

"I'm sorry Percy, but I can't let you go. Trust me, Chiron has his best team in there. He'll tell you as soon as you can go in."

"But I have to go in there now!"

"I know Percy. Just slow down."

"She can't die. I need her." I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. "I need her so much."

"Percy I…"

"Just shut up Grover! You don't need her like I do!" I looked up at him. I hurt his feelings. "I'm sorry Grover. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok Perce. I understand what you're going through."

"Percy?" I heard the door creek open and the clop of Chiron's hooves. I stood up.

"Is she ok Chiron?"

"Not right now Percy. She's still stuck in her nightmare. Let me explain to all of you what's going on. Come and sit down."

I saw Athena and Poseidon follow him. I sat in between Grover and my dad. Athena sat next to Grover.

"Now, Nico made a window to Annabeth's nightmare. I haven't seen something like this in 3 millenia. I'm afraid, the affects from both Tarturus and Annabeth's Mark of Athena quest, have merged and made something the god's call, a Dark Spell. A Dark Spell traps the person in a nightmare that can eventually virtually hurt them. So when you saw the blood wound and saw that there was no wound on her body, those can actually get so bad that there will be wounds on her body."

"So what you're saying is that if we don't cure her fast enough, and in the nightmare she dies, she can die in real life too?" My dad said.

"Yes. But trust me. I called Zeus and Hades, and they both are going to come and help. With the Big Three and Athena doing what is called a Light Trance on her, we can get Annabeth out of the Dark Spell in about, a week. Which seems long, but the last time I dealt with a Dark Spell, it took us a year to get them out of it."

I decided to speak. "Just do whatever you can ok?"

"I ensure you we are Percy. It's just a matter of time. Zeus and Hades won't be able to get here for 3 days."

"Can… can I go see her?"

"Yes but let Athena and Poseidon go first."

"O…Ok" I was gonna break into tears. Athena and Poseidon went in with Chiron and Grover. I guess Grover was going to go help Juniper. I made sure I was alone and I cried. I cried so hard. I cried with everything I had. I couldn't lose her. Not again. II lost her once already when I lost my memory, and I'm not losing her again. Annabeth was all I had, after that cursed drunk driver killed my mom. She really was my only strength. She was the only thing that kept me sane. If she dies, everything dies inside me. Annabeth is my lifeline, I've wrapped my soul around her. I can't lose her. Chiron comes out with Athena and Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon say they'll come back with Zeus and Hades, and shimmer away. I noticed they were both in tears.

"You can see her now Percy."

 _ **OMG I'm so evil aren't I? Well you can thank Rick Riordan for rubbing off on me! Cliffhangers! I have swim and projects to work on tomorrow so I won't be able to publish another chapter until Wednesday night! Aggggghhhh! Love you guys! Remember to check out our other stories, answer polls, review, favorite, and follow! BYE!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	5. Chapter 5 Tears For Fears

_**Hi! Sorry I took so long! I'm here now! This chapter is when Percy goes to see Annabeth in the hospital/infirmary for the first time.**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

"You can see her now Percy." I slowly walked in with Chiron. I was scared out of my life. When we got to Annabeth's hospital room, my heart did something that I've never felt before. It was like I was so happy to see her breathing, but I was so scared to see her chained to her bed, Will force feeding her something, and a whole bunch of other things going on around her.

"Is she still in the Dark Spell?" I asked Chiron.

"Yes Percy, she is."

"Can I be alone with her for a little bit?"

"Of course." Everybody left with Chiron. Grover grabbed my shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Once I heard the door close I moved to the chair by her bed. I just stared at her for a little while. Her hair, tangled and matted with sweat; her breathing, haggard and rushed; her body, covered in balms and pastes over scratches. She looked so vulnerable. I grabbed her hand, willing all of my energy into her, hoping that somehow she would wake up. Nothing happened. That's when that rage in me bubbled over the top. I yelled, out of pure anger to whoever put her like this. How dare they? Annabeth doesn't deserve this. She's too good for this. Why? Why her? Then that rage disappeared. I wasn't mad anymore, I was just sad. And scared. I looked at her face; pale and sweaty. I had to get out of there. I had to not see her like this. I just couldn't stand it. So I ran out of the hospital and to my cabin. I locked the door and just sat there, on the ground, crying for dear life. Crying for Annabeth. Crying for sanity. Crying for all I had. I heard Grover trying to get in. I wouldn't let him. I screamed and yelled. I kicked my nightstand to the side, and punched the wall. I was exhausted, and I was a mess. I was slowly breaking down from the inside. Becoming someone who tortures themself in the name of another. I was going to go insane. My life was worthless without Annabeth. Annabeth was my everything. She was what mattered most in the world. I tried to crawl to my bed, but I ended up sprawled on my floor, yelling and kicking and crying. I was going to die like this. I was going to die from insanity. I finally made it to my bed. I couldn't do it. I couldn't fall asleep without Annabeth's body wrapped in my arms. I just couldn't. I was to use to it. I cried more until I fell asleep. All I remembered when I wokeup was a dream.

 _ **Percy's Dream**_

It was dark and cold, but I could feel Annabeth's body next to me.

"Percy, where are we?"

"I don't know Annabeth." We heard a deep cackle, and Annabeth was gone. I light bulb clicked on, and I saw a dark figure in a black robe and hood holding a bronze knife to Annabeth's chest. Right over her heart.

The dark figure spoke. "So, Perseus Jackson. We finally meet. I've heard a lot about you, hero of Olympus, Son of the Sea God, demi-god prodigy, but, the most important to me, boyfriend of Annabeth Chase."

I looked at Annabeth. "Why is that important to you?"

"Because Percy Jackson, my mother raised me to hate her, so I'll kill her. But, I decided, why not break her heart while I'm at it. So here's the deal, you give me my name, and I don't kill her. Don't give me my name, and a send this knife right through her heart. I know you know my name, so don't play dumb."

"I don't know your name I swear!"

"Say my name or she dies!"

"I don't know your name!"

"Then she dies!" I looked at Annabeth, the look in her eyes sent me to the ground. I can't do it. I can't let her die. What is his name?

"One"

"Wait! I don't know your name I swear on the River Styx!"

"Two"

"What is your name?!"

"My name is…" I looked at Annabeth.

"Merakles" He whispered. And everything went black. I heard a slide of metal and a scream.

 _ **End of Percy's Dream**_

I woke up in tears and cold sweat. I ran to the hospital. Determined to never leave her side. When I got there, the hospital was empty. So I sat in the chair and looked at Annabeth again. She was still there and unharmed. I grabbed her hand, never letting go, and just stared at her. Once in a while, she gave a whimper or a scream. More often she gave a jolt. It made me wince every time I heard her body thump. I started to fall asleep. This time, I chained myself to the chair, and didn't let go of her hand. To me, her hand was my rope to the world. And I was never letting go.

 _ **Hi! So intense right! I love it that Percy is so dependant on Annabeth. Don't worry. A lot later in the story we see that in reverse. So… to give you a heads up, there will be 2 more full chapters of Annabeth in a dark spell. The very next one will be from Thalia's P.O.V. The next one will be from Nico's P.O.V. So yay! Read our other stories, answer polls, REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Love you guys!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	6. Chapter 6 Electric Surprise

_**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long! But guess what! School gets out on Thursday! Yay! We will be sure to update a LOT more once its summer vacay. This chapter takes place 3 days after the ending of chapter 5.**_

 _ **Me: So without further ado…**_

 _ **Percy: Can I announce it?**_

 _ **Me: Of course Percy! (Whispers: I love you)**_

 _ **Annabeth: I heard that and I'm going to kill you!**_

 _ **Percy: Calm down ladies!**_

 _ **Me: Annabeth wait! I meant I love Grant Perseus Shreave!**_

 _ **Annbeth: Who the heck is Grant Perseus Shreave?**_

 _ **Me: The mix between Grant Gustin, Perseus Jackson, and Maxon Shreave obviously! In other words, the PERFECT guy.**_

 _ **Annabeth: Whatever. Let's go save the world again Percy.**_

 _ **Percy: OK! Can I get a good luck kiss?**_

 _ **Annabeth: I'm coming with you Seaweed Brain!**_

 _ **Percy: Oh. Right. (Disappointment face)**_

 _ **Annabeth: Oh fine.**_

 _ **Percy: Yay!**_

 _ **Annabeth: (Smiles) (Kisses Percy) Come on Seaweed Brain! (Grabs Percy's hand)**_

 _ **Percy: Bye Alexa!**_

 _ **Me: Bye Percy! Bye Annabeth!**_

 _ **Me: So without further ado… here is chapter 6 of Half-Blood Memories!**_

 _ **Thalia's P.O.V.**_

Why? Why do the bad things have too happen to me? Annabeth is like my sister, so why is she in a Dark Spell. Don't the people who put her in it know who I am? Why? I looked at Annabeth. I was putting more electricity into the charm speak ball, Piper was whispering in it, Leo was making a stand for it while also reinforcing Annabeth's restraints, Juniper was rubbing pastes on her body, Will was mashing herbs and mixing things, and Nico was focused on the mind window. Poor Nico, he's been keeping that window up for 24 hours, he must be so tired. I look over at Percy, who is sitting in a chair, handcuffed to the arm of the chair and holding Annabeth's hand. He's been in that same exact position for 3 days straight. He's been just staring at Annabeth the whole time, refusing to eat, and he has only slept for about 15 hours of the 72 he's been sitting here. Annabeth gave a jolt and a scream. I forced myself to keep focused on my job. I give the ball a little more energy when Chiron walks in. He tells Will to pause on the broth for the day so Annabeth doesn't get dependent on it. Will nods and goes away. Then Chiron tells Leo to leave for the day too. It's just me, Piper, Juniper, Nico, Chiron, and Percy now. Chiron started a conversation with Juniper, Annabeth gave a couple more jolts and whimpers. I look at Nico's mind window. All we can see is flickers of the most evil things being done to Annabeth. That's all we've been seeing for the past 3 days. Then Chiron speaks.

"Ok. All of you can go. Percy you can stay. Athena pulled some strings, and now all the Olympians are here to bring Annabeth out of the Dark Spell."

We all got up to leave. I really hoped they would bring her back to us. Back to me. Because I wouldn't be able to live without Annabeth.

 _ **Boom. Intense and dark. So, the next chapter will be from Nico's P.O.V., so don't miss that! I will be posting the next 2 chapters today also! Yay!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Shadow Thoughts

_**Hi! This chapter is set at the same time as ch. 6.**_

 _ **Nico's P.O.V.**_

I was tired; I could feel my body slowly melting into the shadows. But I fought back, I was going to wake up Annabeth, for Percy. I was going to keep this window up for Percy. He needed Annabeth so much; looking at him staring at her, handcuffed to the chair, holding her hand, I could see how much Annabeth meant to him. I'm over that old crush I had on Percy, a silly thing really. Well, it was only silly after I met Will. Great, now I had a crush on Will. Yes, I know he is a boy, but he is an awesome boy. Does this mean I'm a girl? No. It just means that I could live with Will if I was forced to. I think. I don't know. I looked over at Annabeth, she was sweating, had scratches and blood on her, and was jolting and whimpering and occasionally screaming. I admit, I was scared, but I knew it was nothing compared to what Percy is feeling right now. Then, Chiron came in.

"Will, you can stop feeding Annabeth the broth, we don't want her to get dependent on it."

Will left and so did Leo. I focused back on the window for a bit until Chiron spoke again.

"You all can leave, Athena pulled some strings, so now all of the Olympians are coming to help us."

I got up, closed the window, and left with Thalia, Piper, and Juniper. Percy stayed of course. I really hoped this worked, because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Annabeth died like this.

 _ **AWWWWWWW! Annabeth is so loved! I totally ship SOLANGELO! I'll post the next chapter today! Yay!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	8. Chapter 8 Magic Hope

_**Hi! This is the last chapter I'll be posting today! This chapter takes place 2 hours after the end of chapter 7.**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

The Olympians arrived in the hospital and I was so glad to see them. They were going to bring Annabeth back. I looked at my dad, and he gave me a smile; I looked at Athena, and she gave me an approving nod; I looked at Zeus, and he gave me a knowing glance; I knew Aphrodite was somewhere in here going crazy about me and Annabeth. In the last 2 hours after everyone left, Annabeth had gotten over the broth Will made, so it was the worst 2 hours of my life. She had been screaming and thrashing around, earning bruises and scratches, though they didn't discourage her nightmare. She started shouting coherent words like stop and please don't. I couldn't keep myself from crying anymore. I didn't want to see her this way. My mind came back to the present. The gods were forming a circle around the bed. Then I heard chanting and saw a warm light bloom around Annabeth.

* * *

 **(Time jump 5 hours later)**

* * *

The light is still wrapped around Annabeth, and the gods are still chanting, only, the light is brighter, and the chanting is more powerful and firm. Then I see the light dim down to nothing, and reappear as streams of yellow light, healing Annabeth's wounds, changing to pink, cleaning up her sweat, changing to blue, restoring her skin with color, changing to white, calming her breathing, changing to black, seeming to take away any fear left on her face, changing to red, restoring her strength to her frail body, changing to gray, putting that wise look back on her face, changing to silver, making her skin warm, changing to brown, healing her broken bones, changing to tan, giving her a fuller look, changing to gold, making her heart beat slower, changing to purple, making her newly healed bones stronger. Annabeth was absolutely beautiful. The Olympians stopped chanting, and the light went away. They smiled, and I was so thankful to hear Annabeth breathing normally. Dad told me she would need a little time to wake up, and I thanked all of them for doing this. After they left, I smiled to myself, left the hospital, locked the door, and went to the feast for the gods.

* * *

 **(Time jump 1 hour)**

* * *

I walked back to the hospital, unlocked the door, and went to Annabeth. I sat there, waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, while I'm staring at the ground, fascinated with a bug, I hear a voice. Not one of a dream or vision, but a real voice that is here with me.

"Percy?"

 _ **That's it for this chapter! Such a sweet thing, but such a cliffhanger! OOOOOHHHHHH! Hopefully I will update before Wednesday, but I am going to be EXTREMLY busy now that it's the last week of school. BYE!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	9. Chapter 9 Game Of Love

_**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so long but we are on summer break now now so YAY! Ok, this chapter is 2 days after the end of the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

 **Percy's P.O.V.**

I was laying in the soft grass on Half-Blood Hill with Annabeth, she was laying the other way so her head fit into my shoulder, and if she turned her head, she would be looking at my ear. Our hands were clasped together in between us, the way we have been every day since she woke up. When she woke up from The Dark Spell, I just kissed her with everything I had, not wanting to separate from her, because I missed the warmth of her body, her steady breathing, lemon-scented blonde hair, and her beautiful voice. So, we laid there, watching the Pegesi fly above us, laughing when one of the campers screamed if the Pegusus did a flip. I turned my head so I could look at her smiling. _Gods she was so beautiful._ She turned her head and smiled even more, and I brought our lips together, feeling the familiar warmth and tingling of her energy, we stayed like that for a while until I could feel her need to breathe. I broke away and turned my head again. I remembered that I hadn't even asked about the Dark Spell yet. _Yeah, I haven't asked her about what happened in her Dark Spell, but I didn't want to rush into anything. Besides, the Camp Dance is coming up soon, so I didn't want to worry her. No, I haven't asked her yet, but I will. I just need time._

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know, that while I was in the Dark Spell, Jason asked Piper to the camp dance?"

"Yeah, that's cool that Jason is going to come from Camp Jupiter just for the dance. Why'd you bring it up?"

"Oh, no reason." I saw a glimpse of sadness glint across her eyes. I knew what she was doing. So, I decided, I would play along.

"Did you know that Grover and Juniper are going to the dance together?"

"Yes, I did."

"Cool."

"Did you know Tyson got a date with one of the Demeter girls?"

"Of course I did, it's all over camp. Did you know Will is going with Katie?"

"Yep. Did you know that Thalia is going with an Ares boy?"

"Yep." I couldn't last in this little game any longer, so I came up with an excuse to leave. I got up and helped her up.

"I gotta go train some kids in sword-fighting. Some private group lesson Chiron planned."

"Ok, I'll go hang out with Piper and Thalia. Will I see you at dinner?"

"Of course." I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I started heading for the arena, but as soon as I was out of Annabeth's sight, I changed direction and went to my cabin, where Grover was. I opened the door to find Grover, Tyson, Will, and Nico in the little Jacuzzi. I took my shirt off and joined them. Tyson handed me a coke.

"What's up Perce?" Said Grover.

"I need your guy's help. I want to ask Annabeth to the dance, but don't know how, and I can tell she is getting a little ticked off about it. What should I do?"

Nico spoke up, "You should do it tonight, at dinner."

"Yeah and I can do something on my lyre. Everyone loves a little music during dance-posals. That's what I did for Katie." Said Will.

Tyson gave a suggestion, "And I will make a little necklace for you to give her, so you know, to add to the sweet factor." He smiled. Tyson was always thinking of others.

"And I'll get Juniper to work with the other nature spirits so they can set the mood."

"Thanks guys you're the best. Tyson, can you make a silver necklace with a little owl with pearl eyes?"

"Sure." Said Tyson. We all got out of the Jacuzzi, and went to work. I was so thankful that the guys wanted to help me with this. I had about an hour before dinner so I decided to take a nap. I hopped into my bed, and dreamt of the sea and Annbeth.


	10. Chapter 10 Together Forever

_**Hi guys! This chapter is set at dinner on the same day as the last chapter.**_

 ** _Annabeth's P.O.V._**

I was walking to the dining pavilion with one of my half-sisters, Alexa, as we talked about this up-and-coming architect in Germany. When we got to the Athena table (which is 2 tables from the Poseidon table, where Percy sits with Tyson, Grover, and Nico, thank you very much), I sat down and started eating my vegetarian spaghetti (spaghetti with tofu meatballs) (thanks to Grover and Piper Thursday nights are now Vegetarian Night), and talked to my half-brother Malcolm about some algebra problem he had during the school year\wishing dinner was over so I could hang out with Percy. As i was swirling my noodles around my plate not listening to Malcolm anymore, I hear lyre and pan pipe music, and all of a sudden these vines with glowing blossoms make a wall around the pavillion and 2 hands cover my eyes. I know exactly who it is immedialty. I can smell the salt water.

"Guess who"

"I know it's you Seaweed Brain I can smell the salt water."

"Well, for your information, I recall you complementing me on that scent." I heard giggles from the rest of the camp.

"Well you ARE my boyfriend, so I HAD to be nice to you." Even more giggles.

"Well you ARE my girlfriend, so I HAD to take that complement from you." Everyone broke into laughter and I heard Leo stand up and shout "Persassy!" which earned double the laughter. Percy took his hands off my eyes, grabbed my hand, and took me to the top of the table.

"What are we doing on the table Percy?"

"I don't know."

"Then can we get down from the table?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because why, Seaweed Brain?"

"Because I need to tell you something Wise Girl."

"Than tell me."

"Annabeth, I love you, you know that, and you know that I would do anything for you, and I hope that you love me too."

"I love you too Percy."

"OK."

"Can we get down from the table now?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because" I was getting kinda frustrated now.

"Because why, Seaweed Brain?"

"Because I need to ask you something."

"Than ask me."

"Will you go to the Fall Dance with me?" Oh my gods. I was so happy.

"Of course Percy." I smiled, he smiled, we kissed. Then, he spun me out of his arms so my back was to him, and I felt a light, tickling silver chain around my neck. My fingers flew up and felt a little pendant around my neck, just above my camp necklace. I looked down at it and saw that it was a little silver owl with 2 pearls for eyes. My heart fluttered at the sweetness. On the back of the owl, was a solid T and a horseshoe under it; Tyson's metal smith symbol, which meant that Percy had this specially made for me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and pressed my lips against his. I felt him rest his arms on my waist, and all the campers cheered. Even the few Aphrodite girls that I knew still had a crush on Percy. _I'll kill them later._ I thought. When me and Percy broke apart, every body cheered even more, which made me think. Percy and Annabeth, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, would be together forever.

 _ **Hi! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Don't forget to READ OUR OTHER STORIES, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! And also PM US! We would love to talk to to you guys! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	11. Chapter 11 Gratitude To A Goddess

_**HI! This chapter is set 2 days after chapter 10. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked into Aphrodite's Galory, (a greek dress shop, where demi-gods could shop without monsters, and we would get deals on our dresses because we were demi-gods and Aphrodite was Piper's mom) to shop for dresses, shoes, and ties for our dates with Thalia and Piper.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Annabeth!" said Piper.

"Hi Annie!" I rolled my eyes at Thalia's nickname for me.

"So what are we looking at?"

"Well, we thought that you and Percy would wear silver and blue, Thalia and her date-"

"He has a _name_ you know. His name is Thomas." Thalia interrupted.

"Whatever fine. Thalia and _Thomas_ will wear red and bronze, and Jason and I will wear purple and gold."

"So our godly parent colors?"

"Yeah pretty much. Oh and Tyson is going to make us girls little circlets to go around our heads. Yours will be silver, Thalia's will be bronze, and mine will be gold."

"All right. Let's get started!" We started running around the store to look for dresses. An hour later, Thalia and Piper have dresses, shoes, and ties for their dates. Piper's dress was like a 50's starlet dress; the length was a little below the knees, it had a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps, and it was a deep purple satin with a sheer overlay with gold traces that looked like the leaves on a laurel crown. Piper had picked out black Mary Jane heels with Gold buckles. She also found this gorgeous tie for Jason that was gold that came with a tie pin that was covered in amethysts. Thalia's dress took a bit more of a steam-punk costume turn; It was burgundy red velour and it had a bronze tulle peeking out of the edges with a bronze steam-punk jacket. Thalia had picked out burgundy red anklet boot heels with brown leather straps around the ankles. She also found a burgundy red tie with bronze pinstripes. Me? I had no such luck.

"I'm never gonna find anything guys."

"No! We will find you the perfect dress and shoes! And so help me we will find a matching tie for Percy!" Shrieked Piper. Thalia and I tried to suppress our giggles.

"Calm down Pipes! It's just a dance!"

"Just a dance Annabeth?! Just a dance?! I'm sorry, but it is not just a dance when your boyfriend who you haven't seen in 7 months is coming down all the way from another camp just for the night and has to leave before you wake up the next morning! So, Annabeth, it is not just a dance!"

"Piper I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Annabeth! I was just kidding! I mean, of course I miss Jason, and of course I'm excited to see him again, but do you remember that I'm also a daughter of Aphrodite? My blood is made to worry about theses things! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Oh my gods Piper! Don't do that to me you beauty queen!"

"You guys are weird!" Said Thalia.

"Ok, let's find Annabeth her stuff." So we all started looking around again. After 2 hours, a couple of corn dogs, and sore legs, we stumble into a little corner where the most beautiful dress stands on a mannequin. It was a strapless sheer waterfall dress with a basic neckline outlined in pearls, with a silver belt around the waist, and the best part was, it was the same blue as Percy's eyes.

"This is the one! This is the dress I want! Oh my gods its gorgeous!"

"Oh my gods Annabeth it is BEAUTIFUL!" gushed Piper.

"You'll look amazing in it!" said Thalia. I grabbed it off the mannequin and ran straight to the dressing room. I slid on the dress, and came out to ooooohhhhs and aaaahhhhs by Thalia and Piper, then, to our surprise, Aphrodite appeared with a white shoe box. She gave Piper a quick hug.

"How about these Annabeth?" She opened up the shoe box to these pretty wedges with silver straps covered with pearls, and the heels were straw woven platforms with flashes of silver mixed in, and the straps were gladiator straps, so they wrapped up to my knees. In other words, they were absolutely beautiful. Then, Aphrodite brought me a tie package for Percy. The tie was the same blue as my dress, but in silver was printed an owl and waves in the center.

"And I have 1 more gift for all of you!" She ran back to the counter, and brought 3 pink boxes and handed us each one. We opened them to find flower girl veils that matched our dresses. Piper's was purple, Thalia's was burgundy red, and mine was sea green were completely plain so they added the perfect little touch. Aphrodite rang us up at the cash register only charged us for the shoes and ties. Which was super sweet because the dress and veils were the most expensive things. We thanked Aphrodite and left to head back to camp. We were all so excited and we knew that we were going to rock that dance.

 _ **HI! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Hopefully I'll update tomorrow but then that will be the last time until Sunday\Monday because I'm going to my cousin's college graduation Friday-Saturday! While I'm gone please watch some Studio C, Maybaby, and MyLifeAsEva on Youtube for me! Love ya!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	12. Chapter 12 Corsages And Cabin Courts

_**Hi! So, I want to get the whole dance chapters done before I leave, so the next 3 chapters will be dance related and those are the 3 chapters I'll post today! I'll talk more about my schedule after the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **chapter I post today! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I was sitting in the Zeus cabin with Grover, Will, Tyson, and Jason. Jason had made an early trip from Camp Jupiter was going out of his way to avoid Piper because he told her he wouldn't be here until the afternoon of the day of the dance. So we were all sitting here, talking about random stuff (well as random as random can get when your demi-god) and shooting hoops on the mini basketball court Zeus put in here for Jason.

"What are we supposed to wear to the dance anyway?" I said.

"Jeans, sneakers, and a white button down shirt. Our dates give us ties at some ceremony during the dance. And we're supposed to give them corsages that match their cabin color when we pick them up from their cabin, and we have to give a small gift to all the other people in the cabin who don't have dates. We each get assigned a boy and a girl from our date's cabin." Said Jason.

"How do you know this much about this dance bro? You just got here!" Said Grover as he made a 3-pointer while chewing on a Dr. Pepper can.

"Because I haven't seen Piper since I left after the 2nd war, and Aphrodite came to me about 2 weeks ago and said that if I didn't follow all the requirements and make this dance perfect for Piper, she would tell Zeus to send me a present box full of bricks that flew themselves at me and curse me to fall in love with them. I don't want to know what that means or what it feels like."

"Well, ok then." Said Will.

"Go Brason! Do it for the brick!" Yelled Grover as Jason made a half-court shot. Then Jason used the air to throw the basketball at Grover's face.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" shrieked Grover.

"Guys we should go get the clothes and gifts for tomorrow." I said.

Everybody agreed and we got up to go see who we were getting gifts for which was posted outside the Big House. Jason had to get gifts for Drew and Jacob, Piper's half siblings. Tyson has to get gifts for Katie and Greg, his date, Marlee's, half-siblings. Will had to get gifts for Tuesday and Carter, Katie's half-siblings. Grover didn't have to get gifts because he was taking Juniper. I had to get presents for Malcolm and Alexa, Annabeth's 2 favorite half-siblings. So then we headed to the Greco Mall (a mall that is protected from monsters so demi-gods can shop there but mortals see it as a regular mall.) that the Gods gave the demi-gods after the second war. First, we got our clothes and new black and white converse for each of us and went to Demeter and Daughter's Flower Pavilion (as mortals saw it, it was called Darla and Demi's Flower Shop). After about half an hour of looking, Jason found a corsage with an almost gold sunflower on a white ribbon. Tyson found a corsage with green ivy and a white daisy in the middle on a brown ribbon. Will found a corsage similar to Tyson's except it had a tulip in the middle. Grover picked out a corsage with a maple leaf on a silver chain. I picked out a corsage that was a string of pearls that would wrap around Annabeth's arm to her elbow, and the 2 chains closest to her wrist were covered with green, blue, and grey sea glass, with a big black sea stone connecting them in a middle. I loved it and hoped she would to.

"Dudes, we got to go get those gifts." Said Will. So we headed to a little Hephaestus shop in the mall. I don't know what they guys got, but I got Malcolm this voice activated calculator that could be used for math homework or it could play the academic decathlons on Hephaestus TV. I had a little trouble getting Alexa a gift because I had met her a couple of times and I knew she was Annabeth's favorite half-sister (possibly her favorite half-sibling), so after a few minutes of self-arguments, I settled on a dagger that was Celestial Bronze and the handle of it was silver leather with rubies lining it. So we all walked out to the food court, talked about (to my surprise) fruits and how papayas were pineapples with superpowers. Then we went back to camp, hoping that we did good enough that our dates godly parents wouldn't vaporize us (or, in Jason's case, make him fall in love with a brick).

* * *

 ** _Hey! Hope you enjoyed that! 2 more chapters will be posted today! Bye!_**

 ** _-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy (a.k.a. Annabeth's favorite half-sister ;) )_**


	13. Chapter 13 A Cheesy Pick Up Line

_**Hey guys! So, sadly, I only have enough time to write 1 more chapter today, so I will write about both genders getting ready, and Percy picking up Annabeth from both genders P.O.V.! So it will probably be a longer one! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

Me, Will, Tyson, and Grover were all in my cabin getting ready for the dance. Which really meant we were goofing off, taking showers, getting dressed, and watching the sword fighting channel on Hephaestus TV while eating Chinese food. We were already, so we cleaned up a bit,grabbed our corsages, and headed over to our date's cabins. Tyson and Will headed to the Demeter cabin, Grover to the forest, Jason to the Aphrodite cabin, and me to the Athena cabin. I really hoped I would this night was perfect. I didn't say this to the guys, but I was excited because I loved Annabeth and I knew this was a big night for her because it was her first dance ever, AND it was her senior year at high school, but since she had to come to camp early, she missed Senior prom. So yeah, I really hoped tonight was perfect.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I sat at a little stool at my dresser and mirror. I was in sweats and a t-shirt, doing my hair. I had just finished french braiding it to the side and tied it off with a sparkly silver hairband. I had tucked the veil Aphrodite had given me into the crown Tyson made for me, Piper, and Thalia and braided into my hair. A piece of hair fell out and went over my other shoulder. It was my gray streak. I decided to leave it there and a curl it. So then I did my make-up, just a little mascara, and I sprayed a little perfume on, Sea Spray, because I felt like it. My favorite half-sister appeared behind me with my pearl stud earrings and owl necklace Percy gave me just a few days ago.

"You can''t forget these huh sis?" Alexa handed me the earrings to put on and put the necklace on me.

"Thanks Alexa. Your awesome." She put her hands on my shoulders and I out one of my hands on one of them.

"You look beautiful Annie, Percy will love it."

"Alexa I'm not even in my dress and shoes yet."

"I know, but you still do, even in sweats." I saw her tear up a little and remembered. She didn't have a date, and she had wanted an Apollo kid, Grant Shreave, to ask her. Apparently, they took pretty much every camp class together, and they were close friends, and she grew a crush on him. I asked Percy to talk to him about it, and he said that Grant wasn't sure about girls right now. I looked at Alexa up in the mirror, she had creamy skin, waist length straight light brown hair with blonde streaks in it, crystal blue eyes, black geek glasses, and she wore white crochet tea dresses with black and white sneakers. Her usual outfit, except for when she was doing a camp activity, she wore her camp shirt over, black bike pants under, and had her hair up in a bun. She was a pretty girl, with an even prettier personality.

"Alexa, don't worry if Grant didn't ask you to the dance, it's just one dance, and he'll turn around and notice how great of a girl you are in no time."

"Thanks Annie. Your the best sister ever." I got up and hugged her.

"You are too." Then, I went to change into my dress and shoes. I slid the dress and strapped the shoes on and tucked Percy's tie into a secret pocket in my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, when Malcolm and Alexa peeked around.

"Annabeth, Percy's here." said Malcolm. The whole cabin knew why this was such a big thing for me. It was my senior year at high school this year but because I had to come to camp early this summer, I missed senior prom, and it was my first real dance I've ever gone to. I walked to the door with them. Apparently, Malcolm and Alexa were also the people Percy had to get a gift for, so they were outside the closed door, talking to Percy. When they came back in, I saw Malcolm had some weird calculator he was goggling over, and Alexa had a new dagger she was stroking. They gave me a hug, and lead me outside to Percy, in jeans, black and white converse, and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, who smiled when he saw me. I smiled to.

"I'm sorry, I must be at the wrong cabin, because I thought I asked an Athena girl to the dance, not an Aphrodite girl." I giggled which made him laugh, which made my cabin chuckle. Percy reached for my hand and put on it the most beautiful corsage I had ever seen. It was a string of pearls that went up to my elbow, with the two chains closest to me wrist covered in blue, green, and grey sea glass, with a large black sea stone connecting them in the middle. I even heard my cabin gasp in its beauty.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Said Percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said. I took Percy's arm, and together we walked to the stage on the beach. Ready for the dance.

* * *

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

* * *

I knocked on the door to the Athena cabin. An Athena boy who I didn't know answered the door and I asked him to tell Annabeth I was here. I was holding the gifts for Malcolm and Alexa and Annabeth's corsage in my hand. Then, Malcolm and Alexa walked out to talk to me. I handed them their gifts and they smiled and Alexa gave me a hug and Malcolm shook my hand. I felt like I was asking Mr. Chase for Annabeth's hand. Which, I don't know if I'll ever do... I mean, we are only 18... and we're still young... and I mean, I loved her... never mind. I'm going to mentally shut up before I say something out loud. Then, Malcolm and Alexa went back inside, and came back out with Annabeth. Wow. She was gorgeous. I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry, I must be at the wrong cabin because I thought I asked an Athena girl to the dance, not an Aphrodite girl." We all laughed. I reached for her hand and put the corsage on it. She gasped at it and i chuckled.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I took her arm and we walked together to the stage on the beach. Ready for the dance.

* * *

 ** _Hi! Hope you enjoyed that! So, here is the deal, I'm going to my cousin's college graduation, which means I'm out of town Friday and Saturday, and I won't update until Sunday. So I will miss you guys and please watch some Youtube for me! Love Ya!_**

 ** _-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Strength, And Battle Strategy (a.k.a. Annabeth's favorite half-sister;) )_**


	14. Chapter 14 Songs and Sleep

_**Hi! I'm sooooooo sorry, but I've just been so tired and busy this week. On Sunday, I was asleep the whole day, Monday I went to the water park AND had swim practice., Tuesday my brother had water polo and I had a swim meet, Wednesday my brother had water polo again and I had swim practice, Thursday I went to the water park again and had a swim meet in Visalia which I didn't get home from until midnight. Friday I was at my laptop writing this cuz I wanted it to be a nice long one to make up for lost time. So I was extremely tired and in any free moments in there I was napping, writing the little short crack stories for The Crack Humor of Percabeth, or staring at my laptop wondering what to write and how to write it. But I'm going to shut up now…Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth' P.O.V**_

* * *

When Percy and I got to the dance, we sat with Thalia, Piper, Juniper, Katie, Marlee, Thomas, Jason, Grover, Will, and Tyson. Our food came and we all ate lemon garlic chicken and passed time talking and laughing and enjoying ourselves when Chiron announced it was time for the tie ceremony. So Percy, Thomas, Grover, Jason, Will, and Tyson all got up and got on the stage with the other boys. Then, me, Piper, Thalia, Juniper, Katie, and Marlee all followed the other girls and stood in front of our dates. I reached into the secret pocket of my dress and pulled out Percy's tie. Then a nymph came over and covered my eyes. What was going to happen, was that when she removed her hands, I would see 2 people that looked like Percy. I would have to tell which one was the real one and put the tie on that one. If I put the tie on the wrong one I would have to dance with a different boy and Percy would have to dance with another girl. Chiron said it was a tradition to do this at the fall dance every 24 years. The nymph removed her hands from my eyes as a wall of fog went around me and I saw 2 people that looked exactly like Percy, gray streak and all.

"Hey Wise Girl." Said the left Percy. The right one followed with a "Who's that tie for?" For some reason this reminded me of Janus in the Labyrinth. So I started asking them questions.

"How old was I when I first came to camp?" They both answered 7.

"Where was our first kiss?" They both answered underwater in the camp lake. I kept answering questions which both got right. This was harder than I thought. I had 1 more question.

"I only ever told the real Percy this. On my first day of kindergarten, something so embarrassing happened to me that it made me want to go home and never leave my house again. What was it?" The right side Percy said, "You peed your pants because you saw tiny baby spider on the wall." I was shocked. I didn't think he would remember that. But know I knew who the real Percy was. I smiled at him and walked over to him, I was about to put the tie on him when I saw something that chilled me to the bone. Percy's eyes turned form they're beautiful sea green to a glassy black with white specks but only for such a short time before they went back to sea green that I must have been imagining it. Then a thought came to me, this wasn't Percy. I stepped away.

"You're not Percy. I made the real Percy promise on the River Styx to never utter a word of that ever again no matter the situation." I went over to the left Percy who had that silly smile on his face that told me, this is Percy. I smiled at him, put the tie on him, and as I was making the last little pull to tighten it, I pressed my lips to his and finished the tie. I broke apart from him and the fog died down. I saw Piper, Juniper, and Thalia standing with their dates. A lot of the other girls had guessed right, and only a few were standing with some stranger dates, including Katie and Marlee. But it didn't matter because they were all smiles. I looked over at Percy and we smiled. Then we joined Piper and Jason and soon our whole group that were dancing with the proper people were together and we danced to a bazillion songs. It felt like any normal dance. Then Chiron announced the last song of the night. I found Percy in the crowd and reached him right as the song started. It was "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" by Meghan Trainor and John Legend. I wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and layed my head on his chest and he laid his arms on my waist and we swayed together.

"Thank you Percy. I had the best night of my life."

"Anything for you Annabeth."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you to Wise Girl."

 _ **I found myself dreaming**_

 _ **In silver and gold**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie**_

 _ **That every broken heart knows**_

 _ **We were walking on moonlight**_

 _ **And you pulled me close**_

 _ **Split second and you disappeared**_

 _ **And then I was all alone**_

 _ **I woke up in tears**_

 _ **With you by my side**_

 _ **A breath of relief**_

 _ **And I realized**_

 _ **No, we're not promised tomorrow**_

Percy twirled me around and we smiled.

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

Percy spun me out and brought me back in so that my back was to him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I grabbed his hands. He kissed the top of my head and we swayed together like that.

 _ **In the blink of an eye**_

 _ **Just a whisper of smoke**_

 _ **You could lose everything**_

 _ **The truth is you never know**_

 _ **So I'll kiss you longer baby**_

 _ **Any chance that I get**_

 _ **I'll make the most of the minutes**_

 _ **And love with no regrets**_

We returned to our positions from earlier.

 _ **Let's take our time to say what we want**_

 _ **Here's what we got before it's all gone**_

 _ **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

Then, he took my hand and placed the other one on my waist and I put mine on his shoulders and we were ball room dancing.

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

As the song ended, we embraced and I gave him a quick peck on the lips. Everyone started back to their cabins. Percy dropped me off at the Athena cabin since all the nightmares were over and I had to move back in. So at the doorstep of the Athena cabin, I turned to Percy, my Seaweed Brain.

"I love you Percy."

"I love you Annabeth." And we had a long, meaningful kiss. When we broke apart, he left for the Poseidon cabin and I went inside the Athena cabin. Alexa helped me get my pajamas on while I told her every detail of the dance (to her demand). When I was ready for bed, I noticed Alexa was tearing up.

"Alexa, don't cry. You're beautiful on your own. I don't want you to think otherwise."

"Ok. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course." So she went to go change and I got her stuff from her bed and brought it over to mine. When Alexa came out, she got in bed with me and I wrapped her in my arms and called lights out. All the lights turned off and the little blue twinkling lights on the ceiling we had installed for the younger kids blinked on. I kissed Alexa's head and I fell asleep. In peace.

* * *

 _ **Hey! So I hope that made up for lost time! I will update very soon! I have lots of ideas for this story so hang in there! All credit for the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You" goes to Meghan Trainor, John Legend, and their record labels! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena The Goddess Of Wisdom, Crafts, Strength, And Battle Strategy**_


	15. Chapter 15 Shower Of Spiders

_**Hey! I'm so sorry for being really delayed, but I just got back from volleyball camp in LA last week, so I've been super tired and really lazy. But here's a new chapter! I'll make sure to post at least 1 more this week! This chapter is placed 2 weeks after the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on my bed on my Hephestus laptop scrolling through nonsense after nonsense when I heard a knock on my cabin door. "Come in!" And the door opened to Annabeth and her half-sister Alexa both carrying little toiletry baskets. I looked at Annabeth questionably, "Some of the boys in the cabin were doing some experiment with the pipes and blew them out so now there is a huge line to use the showers in the Demeter cabin where we were supposed to go so I brought Alexa over here to use your showers." Annabeth said like this happened every day. Which it didn't. "Go ahead but I only have one shower so you'll have to take turns." Annabeth turned and helped Alexa get all her stuff (which was a lot because when she turned around I saw her basket and there was shampoo, conditioner, and a whole bunch of girl stuff like lotion and razors) and took her to the bathroom. "Don't leave my bathroom smelling like flowers Alexa!" "Deal with it Perce!" Alexa yelled back. I snorted and smiled and went back to my laptop. Then Annabeth came out and I heard the shower start. Annabeth came and sat next to me.

"Hey Wise Girl." I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." We just sat there looking at my laptop and I immediately grew bored. Then I felt Annabeth grab the radio remote from my nightstand and she started flipping through the different channels. She stopped on some channel and I recognized the song immediately.

"Oh my gods I love this song!" I jumped up and yelled. My laptop went flying somewhere probably. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Percy, you like this song?"

"Seriously Annabeth, you don't like this song?"

"Whatever."

I grabbed my laptop and turned on the music video for this song and then pulled Annabeth up with me as I stood. Then the music started. Chandelier. I started to try to mimic the girl's moves, and failed horribly so just kept on going while singing the song from the top of my lungs. Annabeth just stood there laughing.

 **Party girls don't get hurt**

 **Can't feel anything, when will I learn**

 **I push it down, push it down**

 **I'm the one for a good time call**

 **Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell**

 **I feel the love, feel the love**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

 **Like it doesn't exist**

 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **On for tonight**

 **Sun is up, I'm a mess**

 **Gotta get out now, gotta run from this**

 **Here comes the shame, here comes the shame**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 drink**

 **Throw 'em back, till I lose count**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist**

 **Like it doesn't exist**

 **I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry**

 **I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier**

 **And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes**

 **Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **On for tonight, on for tonight**

 **As I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **No I'm I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **On for tonight, on for tonight**

 **As I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **As I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **No I'm I'm just holding on for tonight**

 **On for tonight, on for tonight**

After the song ended I was in the middle of my cabin laying on the floor in a big X shape. Annabeth came over to me and leaned over me. "You're a ridiculous idiot Percy." "But I'm YOUR ridiculous idiot." I smiled. "Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes I don't know what I'm going to do with you." "Me neither." We laughed. I sat back on my bed and Annabeth stood over me. She laced her hands in mine and our lips met and it was the best thing ever. We stayed like that for a while and then broke apart. Then she laid on the bed, her head in my lap, and my laptop stomach, as we watched different videos. Alexa came out of the bathroom a half an hour later.

"Nice pipes Percy."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, knowing fully well that she meant my singing.

Annabeth gathered her stuff and went into the shower, sticking her tongue out at me as she passed, which I brushed off. Alexa then went into the little closet and came out in sweats. She pulled out her book and sat on the water bean bag.

I just sat there on my laptop again until I heard the loudest (and the most painful) scream from my girlfriend.

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

I was about to start washing my hair when I noticed something. Something small. A spider was slowly climbing the wall by the shower faucet, where my shampoo was sitting.

"Percyyyyyyyyy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My boyfriend came running in to the bathroom just as I had wrapped my towel around me. He had Riptide out and ready to go, I could see Alexa in the back with her dagger.

"Where's the monster Annabeth?"

"In the shower!" Percy jogged over and peeked behind the curtain and exploded in laughter.

"Alexa, you gotta come see this!" Alexa came over and soon they were both laughing.

"Why are you laughing? You need to kill the spider!"

"Exactly, Wise Girl, it's a spider! Not a monster!"

"Whatever just kill it!"

"Fine, fine, fine." And with that he grabbed a tissue and squished the spider and flushed it down the toilet.

"There! All better!"

"Thank you!" And then I was alone in the bathroom again. I got back in the shower and froze.

"Percyyyyyy! It's got a friend!"

 _ **Hey Guys! So I'll make sure to get at least one more up this week, maybe 2! I have so many ideas for this story that I just randomly come up with, so hang in there!**_

 _ **-Alexa Daughter Of Athena**_


	16. Chapter 16 Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, just a quick author's note. The song from chapter 15 was Chandelier by Sia. All rights for that song go to Sia and her record label. Recently I've been on a Sia binge and couldn't shake it enough to not include it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Alexa Daughter Of Athena


	17. Chapter 17 An Owl Who Plays Volleyball

_**Let me just say that I'm sooooo sorry. I didn't think I'd be so busy! So last Saturday I had Time Trials for swimming, so that took my whole day, and then I get an email that morning saying I qualified for 3 races for finals that next Saturday. So my whole week was from 9 to 4:30 I was at a volleyball camp and then I had to go straight from there to swim practice from 5:30 to 6:30. That Saturday, I woke up at 5, left at 6, (IN THE MORNING) and drove to Porterville (an hour and a half away) for finals. I had an amazing experience there because I had never qualified for finals for individual races, so I was swimming against the best swimmers in the Central Valley. On top of that I got to watch the older girls swim and I learned a lot from them as I met them after their races. Once again, I had an amazing experience! The next day I slept in till 11 and all day was glued to my book, Out Of My Mind, by Sharon Draper. I highly suggest you read it as it is an amazing and eye opening book, I loved it so much I finished it on the same day I started it. So that was what I had going on, but I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter. I present to you…Chapter 16!**_

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Ugh. Percy is such an idiot. I told him to meet me and Alexa at Half Blood Hill a 4 in the morning! Why isn't he here yet! We're supposed to take Alexa to her volleyball tournament and she needs to be there by 5:30, and the gym is 45 minutes away! I don't care that we will be super early, but that means Alexa will get to impress her coach, and I just want the best for her. Then I see him running towards me.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Ok, what did I do now?"

"You're late you idiot! I told you to be here at 4! Now Alexa won't get there early, she won't get to impress her coach, and then she won't get to play as much!" Alexa snorted behind me, Percy tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Annabeth, its 4:01"

* * *

So now we're sitting on the bleachers, front row because we got here early, no thanks to Seaweed Brain over here. Alexa's team, the Olympians (go figure) is playing the Giants (I repeat, go figure) and Alexa's team has the advantage 18-8. One of Alexa's best friends, Melody, is an amazing setter so that's where all those points come from. Really, there's 6 people playing, and they kinda broke off and work as two machines of 3. I mean, they still work together, but if the ball comes to a different 3, those 3 kinda take over. Alexa, Melody and one other girl who i learned was named Grace, were making most of the points. Grace was the libero so she was passing the ball, Melody was setting it, and Alexa was hitting it (probably because she has such a good arm from throwing her dagger around at camp). hen i hear the whistle and the Olympian's cheer. Percy and I get up and go congratulate Alexa and her team. Now they have one more game after lunch and that's the championship game against their bitter rivals, get this, the Titans. So, Percy and I drive Alexa over to the Deli Delicious across the street and Percy orders our sandwiches. Alexa and I go sit down and soon Percy joins us with food. I give him a quick kiss as he's sitting down and see out of the corner of my eye, his smile. God I love his smile.

"So, Alexa, are excited for the Olympians VS. Titans game?" He asks and snorts and I role my eyes.

"Shut up before you say something Perce. And yes, I'm excited to beat the pulp out of them."

"Woah, Lexi, I know winning is fun in all, but don't kill the kids." I said half joking half serious, bust mostly joking.

* * *

So now Percy and I are sitting on the bleachers, watching the Titans and Olympians battle it out. The Titan's won the first game, though it was close. The Olympian's won the second game, also close, and now their playing a third game, and who ever wins this one wins the tournament. The score right now is 12-12, and Alexa is about to serve. I quickly nudge Percy so he stops looking at his phone, he looks up, realizes what he's about to miss, and pulls out his video recorder. Alexa takes 2 steps, tosses the balls high, takes 2 more, and swings her arms back and leaps up, smacking the ball down, where a girl on the other team tries to pass it, but the ball has so much force that it just pushes down her arms and hits the ground. Alexa's team cheers and shower's her in high fives. about 10 minutes later, the score is ted again at 29-29 because they went overtime. Then Melody sets the ball straight across the net. which the other team was not expecting, and its 30-29. Alexa's team just needs one more point without the Titan's getting another point. So some girl on their team serves the ball over, and it rallies back and forth for 15 minutes. You can just feel the tension in the seats as it gets more heated on the court. Then it all happens in slow motion. a Titan girl slams the ball over the net, but Grace, the libero, somehow passes it perfectly to Melody, who somehow sets it perfectly to Alexa, when it happens. She takes 4 powerful steps, jumps up, clears the net by about 5 inches, and just pounds the ball down, where it's spinning so much it has to burn the girl who tries to pass it. the ball was sent with so much force that it breaks through her arms, hitting the floor, and everybody explodes in cheers. Percy and I run over to Alexa and just nearly suffocate her in hugs.

* * *

So now we're all standing on a stage, waiting for the awards ceremony to begin. Then a girl who looks about 24, walks out in flats, jeans, and a white blouse with wavy black hair tumbling down her back, with a cart full of awards. 20 minutes later, all the other teams have gotten awards and now they just have to do Alexa's team. All of them get gold laurels from winning the tournament, and earn the teamwork plaque, plus the massive trophy. Grace gets a ribbon for best libero in the league, Melody gets a ribbon for best setter in the league, and then its Alexa's turn.

"Best Outside Hitter goes to Alexa LeMonte!" Alexa walks up and receives the ribbon.

"Most Improved Player goes to Alexa LeMonte!" Alexa walks up and receives the medal.

"Most Valuable Player goes to Alexa LeMonte!" Alexa walks up and receives the medal.

"And finally, Best Overall Player in the league, goes to Alexa LeMonte!" This time Alexa runs up and receives the plaque. Then the whole team gathers with the coach and takes a picture with all their awards. Then a middle aged woman with platinum blonde hair who looks like she's in charge of the whole thing, walks out with a bag, and gives each girl on the team a volleyball, though there's something different about those volleyballs.

"Girls, take care of these balls, because we had these balls custom made for you, and then signed by the women's Olympic team!" All the girls shriek and thank the woman.

After everyone has said goodbyes and taken pictures, Alexa runs up to me and Percy and gives us each hugs.

"Thanks guys for bringing me here, you didn't have too."

"Are you kidding? Who doesn't love to watch a bunch of teenage girls beat each other with a ball!" Percy says with a smirk, but I can tell he was happy to be here. I gave Alexa another hug.

"I'm so proud of my little sis! Look at you! All those awards! You did so good out there!"

"Thanks Annabeth!"

* * *

We get back to camp, and already the news has spread. So the whole camp greeted Alexa like she just came back from a threw a party that lasted all night, and Chiron showed Alexa a trophy case he made for her awards in the Big House. They set up her awards in it after week took a camp picture (which took a lot of time) with her in the middle of it all (of course). Then the Hephestus cabin set up a giant projection screen and showed all the footage that Percy recorded of Alexa today, edited to look amazing and set to Ellie Goulding's song "Burn". The night ended with the camp making a toast to Alexa. When Alexa and I came to our cabin, we found a present on her bed wrapped in silver wrapping paper and we both knew it was from Athena. Alexa read the little card,

"Alexa- I'm so proud of you! Here's a little something for you. His name is Hedwig, and he is one of a kind. P.S. He is partial to barn mice-Athena"

We unwrapped the box to find a gray owl with silver etchings and bright blue eyes and a silver beak and silver talons and feet wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"OMGs he's so beautiful!" We continued to unwrap the box to find all the essentials to raising Hedwig; a bird cage, a silver food bowl, a silver water canister, a silver bell, a mini stuffed metallic green snake, a wood perch, food pellets, and wood shavings. We set up the whole thing and put Hedwig in it. Immediately he went to the perch and started whooing a lullaby. Alexa nested into her bed and fell asleep as soon her head hit the pillow. Watching her sleep reminded how much I wanted that. To be able to watch my child sleep peacefully, knowing that when they wake up, I would be there. With that thought in my mind, I got in my own bed and fell asleep to the sound of Hedwig's lullaby.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon I hope cuz I'm done for the summer! So I'm thinking about starting another story about Percabeth in high school, it would be Percy surprises Annabeth, since all I see nowadays is Annabeth surprises Percy, but its up to you guys! Let me know in the reviews if this would be a good idea or not! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


	18. Chapter 18 Pack Your Bag Wise Girl

_**Hey! So I know I've been gone for a while, but I have a plan! I want to take the next 5 days and write a chapter a day (so they will be well-lengthed chapters) and then post them all at the same time. So in 5 days I'll have 5 chapters up. Anyways, this chapter takes place a week after the last chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

"Annabeeeeeeeeth!"

"Percyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I mocked him and turned back to my work.

"You have to pack your bag!"

I looked up at my kelp-for-brained boyfriend. "Why do I have to pack a bag again?"

"Because Piper's dad invited us to his mansion in Miami this weekend while he's shooting a new show and we're all going."

"Remind me again why we're going somewhere that isn't protected from monsters by a magical barrier?"

"We're not. Aphrodite got Zeus to put a temporary barrier around it while we're there."

"Percy, I've got too much homework to do, either don't go or go without me."

"Annabeth its summer break, you don't have any homework."

He smirked knowing he was completely right. He knew me too well.

"Fine we'll go, but you have to leave while I'm packing."

"Why? You afraid I'll see your bikini?" He said mockingly.

"I hate you Seaweed Brain."

"Gee love you too Wise Girl" He walked over to me and before I could react braced my hands back and planted a big kiss on my lips. I pulled my hands out of his and instinctively tangled them in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I melted into his body. We stayed like for a while until my intellectual side came back to me. I broke apart from him but barely. I whispered "Get out Seaweed Brain." and he had the nerve to laugh and give me a quick peck on the cheek before he left my cabin. I pulled out my white leather suitcase (a gift from my mom a couple years back) and my canvas messenger bag with the silver studded owl (a little something I picked up in San Francisco 2 months ago). I began putting my clothes in the suitcase. An emerald green maxi-sundress, a white crochet cover up, my gray bikini with the gold rings, an emerald green chiffon cover up skirt, 2 pairs of Denim shorts, a pair of jeans, a white tight fitting blouse, a gray swirly halter tank, a coral flowy loose peplum tank, a pair of gold sandals, and my pajamas, which included an old ribbed blue tank top with a white Hawaiin flower on it, black skin tight shorts, fuzzy white ankle socks, and one of Percy's gray hoodies (which still smelled like him by the way.) I quickly packed the rest of the bag and zipped it up and moved onto my messenger bag. Inside it, I tucked in my book, demigod proof music player, earbuds, and a small pillow for the car ride. (No way in the world are we flying, even with Thalia And Jason). By the time I was all done the it was time for dinner so I slipped on my sneakers and threw my hair up. Before I left the cabin I scratched Alexa's owl Hedwig behind the ear as he was sleeping and headed to the dining pavillion.

* * *

 _ **Time Jump After Dinner**_

* * *

After I got back to my cabin after kissing Percy goodnight (which turned out to be a pretty long goodbye), I put some sweats on made sure the rest of the cabin was ready for the weekend under Malcolm's rule. So when I went to sleep, I was thinking of how I was going to let myself go and have fun this weekend. And I fell asleep to the sound of Hedwig's lullaby.

* * *

 _ **So I hoped you enjoyed that! So I'm thinking of writing a Percabeth In High School story, let me know in reviews or PM if you think ts a good idea and if you guys would read it! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


	19. Chapter 19 Morning Sleepy Head

_**Hey! 1st Chapter of what I'm calling the August Rush. I have decided that I will do one of these every month on top of updating normally. So yeah! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Percy's P.O.V.**_

I'm so tired and it's 3 in the morning since we have to get an early start to beat the traffic from Long Island to Miami. And Argus isn't in a great mood either. Half of his 100 eyes are crusty and the other half are barely open. Argus is over there talking to his friend cyclops that will be driving the boys. Right now it's just me, Grover, Jason, Nico, Leo, and Frank and we are waiting for the girls Annabeth, Juniper, Piper, Thalia, Calypso, and Hazel. I'm about to go suggest to the guys we try to find them when I see all the girls laughing and lugging their luggage over the hill. I nudge Jason and we all run over to help our girlfriends. Once we are all set I give Annabeth a quick kiss and sling my arm over her.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you ready for a vacation?"

"How is it a vacation when your coming?" We both laugh.

""But yeah, I'm ready, it'll be nice to get a break from this place."

"Well, don't miss me too much during the car ride."

"Oh no, how will I ever survive?!" She joked. I chuckled and gave her a quick peck and got in the van with the guys. The girls all piled into the other van and we started driving. Immediately all of us guys started a thumb wrestling tournament while also annoying the heck out of the cyclops driver. This was going to be a LONG ride.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V**_

I was walking over to the Hades cabin where we are all supposed to meet to go over to the camp entrance. I see Piper already there with Hazel, trying to get her to pack a really skimpy black bikini instead of her purple bikini which is much more conservative and more like Hazel. I'm glad I already packed. This morning I decided to go with a pink tye dye t-shirt with a nerd emoji that says "Grateful Nerd", denim capris, and my black and white converse while I threw my hair into a messy bun. I decided I should help Hazel so I ran over to them and before any of them could say a word I jumped in.

"Piper, It's literally 20 minutes till we have to meet the boys, if you get Hazel to pack that suit instead, you'll have her repacking her entire suitcase."

Knowing I was right, Piper rolled her eyes and threw the suit into the cabin, obviously already planning a way to get her to wear when we got back. Piper decided to go with a white skater skirt with a pink crop top and white boat shoes and styled her hair into a french braid. Hazel had jeans and a golden yellow tank top and had a black hoodie (Frank's) around her waist with silver flip flops and had her hair flying around. Then Juniper and Calypso ran up and started fussing over Hazel's hair and how good it looked.

"Are you sure you two aren't Aphrodite girls?"

"Haha very funny brainiac." said Juniper. She had on a mint green flowy babydoll chiffon tank top with really short denim shorts and and cowboy boots with her hair in a ponytail.

"Annabeth, can you pass me that flower over there, I know the perfect way to put it in Hazel's hair." I rolled my eyes and passed it to her as Hazel groaned. Calypso had on purple maxi dress with silver embellishments on the chest and silver gladiator sandals with a denim jacket (probably Leo's) on and her hair was tied in a side knot.

"Where is Thalia? She can't possibly take this long to get ready, can she?" asked Piper.

I answered, "You haven't known her as long as I have Pipes, that eyeliner takes her half an hour to do, 20 minutes on a good day. Plus she's probably still trying to decide which t-shirt to wear, Punk Is The New Funk, or Got A Grunge Match?" We all laughed at that.

"Well I see someone has snuck into my closet and memorized my t-shirts..." I hear Thalia behind me. I turn around and give her a hug as I notice she is wearing black jogger pants, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a dark green t-shirt that says (of course I had to be right) "Got A Grunge Match?) and I notice her hair is at its natural length and there is not a speck of gel in it. After we all talk for a couple minutes, Hazel looks down at her watch and says, "We should head over, the guys will be waiting for us." So we all collected our things and headed over, cracking jokes along the way. When we got there our boyfriends took our luggage and put it in the car. Then I went over to Percy and he slung his arm over me after giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you ready for a vacation?"

"How is it a vacation when your coming?" We both laugh.

""But yeah, I'm ready, it'll be nice to get a break from this place."

"Well, don't miss me too much during the car ride."

"Oh no, how will I ever survive?!" I joked and we laughed and he gave me a quick kiss before he got into one of the vans with the guys. I could see through the window that they were thumb wrestling. I laughed to myself and piled into the other van with the girls and we turned the radio on as we started driving. This was going to be a LONG ride. And I haven't had my coffee yet.

* * *

 _ **So I hoped you enjoyed! Chapter 1 Of The August Rush is done! Read Chapter 2 RIGHT NOW! So guys should I start a percabeth high school story? I only want to do it if people will read it...Anyways then I got to thinking how about a Disney Descendants story? Hmmmmmm...Let me know what you guys think in REVIEWS and PM! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


	20. Chapter 20 Singing For Summer

_**Hey! Welcome to the second chapter of the August Rush! This will be from the time in the car to the time they arrive at a coffee shop. Annabeth AND Percy P.O.V.s! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Percy P.O.V.**_

"Dude, what if, we all switched powers, who would you switch with?"

"Grover cuz then I could give the plants minds of their own, and then make an army out of them." Said Leo.

"Duuuuuuuuuude, I'm so there!" I said. Because really, who wouldn't want an army of plants at their will?

It was Jason's turn. "Percy because the ocean is probably the most powerful thing. Don't tell my dad I said that."

"Yes! Finally he said it! Poseidon rules! Zeus drools! Owwww!" I yelled because Jason zapped me with a little lightening blast.

Frank answered, "I'd switch with Leo so that I could be a fire breathing shape shifter."

"Dude we said switch a power."

"I know, shape shifting comes from my Chinese parent, war comes from my Greek parent."

"Omg yes! Fire breathing platypus guys! Come on! Who doesn't think that's awesome?" Said Leo.

"Nico? It's your turn." Said Leo. Which was answered by a soft snore as we turned to see Nico sound asleep.

"Ok, moving on. Grover go!"

"Ok, I'd probably switch with Frank's Chinese power because animals. You know?"

"I know bro." I said.

"Ok Percy go." Said Frank.

"I'd switch with Jason because he's my brooooooo!"

"Bruh!" Exclaimed Jason.

"Bruh!" I exclaimed as we commenced in a bro hug.

"Gentleman, I present to you the bromance of the year." Said Leo in his sarcastic cocky voice.

And with that we continued our rowdy conversation with our demigod-proof video games until Grover broke out in a bleat at the site of a Greek coffee shop at 5:30 in the morning.

"Caffeineeeeeeeeee!" Yelled Leo as we parked next to the girls van.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

So after we started driving away from camp we all fell asleep until we hit the early morning traffic as we were getting out of the New York State border. We had 2 more hours till our rest stop so we decided to turn the radio on. "Cool For The Summer" By Demi Lovato came on and as we were all listening to the music while doing our own things, I notice that Hazel is humming the melody and I must not have been the only one to notice it because Piper and Thalia look up and soon after that Calypso and Juniper look over. Calypso and Juniper start singing and Hazel notices and blushes and stops. But being the awesome friends we are, me, Thalia, and Piper join in and soon we are all dancing in our seats singing at the top of our lungs.

 **Tell me what you want**

 **What you like**

 **It's okay**

 **I'mma little curious too**

 **Tell me if it's wrong**

 **If it's right**

 **I don't care**

 **I can keep a secret could, you?**

 **Got my mind on your body**

 **And your body on my mind**

 **Got a taste for the cherry**

 **I just need to take a bite**

 **Don't tell your mother**

 **Kiss one another**

 **Die for each other**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **Ooh**

 **Ooh**

 **Take me down into your paradise**

 **Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type**

 **Just something that we wanna try**

 **'Cause you and I**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **Tell me if I won**

 **If I did**

 **What's my prize?**

 **I just wanna play with you, too**

 **Even if they judge, block it out**

 **I'll do the time**

 **I just wanna have some fun with you**

 **Got my mind on your body**

 **And your body on my mind**

 **Got a taste for the cherry**

 **I just need to take a bite**

 **Don't tell your mother**

 **Kiss one another**

 **Die for each other**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **Ooh**

 **Ooh**

 **Take me down into your paradise**

 **Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type**

 **Just something that we wanna try**

 **'Cause you and I**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **Shhh...**

 **(Don't tell your mother)**

 **Got my mind on your body**

 **And your body on my mind**

 **Got a taste for the cherry**

 **I just need to take a bite**

 **Take me down**

 **Take me down into your paradise**

 **Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type**

 **Just something that we wanna try**

 **'Cause you and I**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **(Take me down) We're cool for the summer**

 **(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type**

 **Just something that we wanna try**

 **'Cause you and I**

 **We're cool for the summer**

 **Ooh**

 **We're cool for the summer**

After the song's over we have a laugh and start singing to the next song, "Should've Been Us" By Tori Kelly. Once again, we danced in our seats and sang at the top of our lungs.

 **Walking round with my head down**

 **But I can't hide with these high heels on**

 **Downtown in a thick crowd**

 **But it's just you that my mind is on**

 **Dressed up, got my heart messed up**

 **You got yours and I got mine**

 **It's unfair that I still care**

 **And I wonder where you are tonight**

 **Thinking it could be different**

 **But maybe we missed it yeah**

 **Thinking it could be different**

 **It could, it could**

 **It should've been us**

 **Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**

 **It should've been us**

 **Coulda been the real thing**

 **Now we'll never know for sure, ooh**

 **We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know**

 **It should've been us, us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Back and forth like a tug of war**

 **What's it all for, do I want it back**

 **I still got a little flame for ya**

 **Even though you drove me mad**

 **Now and then, I pretend**

 **That it's you when I close my eyes**

 **You got yours, I got mine**

 **But I wonder where you are tonight**

 **It should've been us**

 **Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**

 **It should've been us**

 **Coulda been the real thing**

 **Now we'll never know for sure, ooh**

 **We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know**

 **It should've been us, us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us, yeah**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

 **Thinking it could be different**

 **But maybe we missed it**

 **Thinking it could be different**

 **It could, it could**

 **It should've been us**

 **Shoulda been a fire, shoulda been the perfect storm**

 **It should've been us**

 **Coulda been the real thing**

 **Now we'll never know for sure, ooh**

 **We were crazy, but amazing, baby we both know**

 **It should've been us, us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us, yeah**

 **Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **You know it should've been us**

 **Oh oh, oh oh**

 **It should've been us**

 **It, it, it should've been us**

And we just continued to sing along to songs on the radio, until we felt the car park at the Greek Coffee Shop. We all piled out, ready for breakfast!

* * *

 _ **Alright! So chapter 2 of the August Rush is done! Go read chapter 3 of August Rush now!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: "Cool For The Summer" is owned by Demi Lovato and her record label; "Should've Been Us" is owned by Tori Kelly and her record label.**_

 _ **Should I still do a Percabeth in High School Story? What about a Disney Descendants story? Let me know through REVIEWS and PM! Love ya!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


	21. Chapter 21 Coffeeeeeeee!

_**A lright here is chapter 3 of of the August Rush! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

We were walking into the coffee shop when smelled it. The beautiful scent of coffee beans. You could hear a collective sigh through all of us as the scent wafted into our noses. We all got in line at the cash register. I went first with Thalia behind me.

"1 buttered croissant breakfast sandwich and a tall white chocolate mocha with whip cream...and a shot of nectar" I added as I slid the barista a couple of golden drachmas. As I said this and she looked down at the coins her brown eyes glowed with an amber essence, confirming that she was a Greek creature of some kind. She smiled and took the coins as she yelled back to the other barista in Spanish, and I went to wait with the others. Soon Percy joined me and we sat down after we shared a quick kiss. Then Piper and Jason came over and sat across from us.

"Well, the two love birds can't even keep themselves from a kiss for 3 hours." Said Thalia as she walked by to the next table with Calypso. I'm sure I was blushing like crazy as I looked down and noticed Percy smiling faintly while twiddling with his thumbs.

"So, Piper, what is it exactly that we're going to do in Miami?"

"Well my dad texted me during the car ride a schedule of the weekend. Today, we are hanging out at his mansion and doing whatever and we are cooking dinner. Tomorrow, my dad booked the guys a day at the indoor race way,"Oh yeah!" yelled Percy and Jason; "Egh hem... as I was saying..." scolded Piper. And the girls a day at the spa, that night we're eating dinner split up and meeting at a Fall Out Boy Concert" "Bruh!" yelled Percy, "Bruh!" yelled Jason. Leo walked by, "The whole car ride ladies, the whole car ride." "Boys, SHUT UP." said Piper with a tint of charmspeak, the boys shut up. "Saturday, we are at the beach, and Sunday morning we're hanging out at the set of his new show and going back after lunch."

'Wow, your dad sure gave us some stuff to do."

"Yeah, I guess he wants to enjoy ourselves after the whole war thing."

"Well we're going to a fricken FALL OUT BOY concert."

"Alright guys we've gotta get on the road. Those Miami beach babes are calling my name!" said Leo, earning a scolding glance from Calypso to which he answered, "That I will have to refuse because I already have a wonderful girlfriend that is an Ogygia beach babe!"

"Leo I was the only person on Ogygia."

"Exactly, that's why your one of a kind."

"Leooooooooooooo" And Calypso gave him a kiss which he beamed at. The boys erupted in "Awww yeah man!" the girls with "Awwwwwww" and Thalia with an "Ugh" And we all threw away our trash and piled into the cars again. From here we had about 6 hours left till Miami. Usually it would take about 2 days but Hermes gave us some cool speeding tokens.

"Girls, lets get this car party started up again!" said Piper. We all laughed.

* * *

 ** _Yay chapter 3 of August Rush is done! Go! Read! Chapter! 4! Sorry if I misspelled Ogygia- Waiting for more answers on a Descendants or Percabeth High School Story. Reply in REVIEWS or PM! Bye Bye!_**

 ** _-Alexa_**


	22. Chapter 22 Mansions For Demigods

_**Chapter 4! Enjoy!**_

 ** _Annabeth's P.O.V._**

When we arrived at the mansion, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a massive marble building with people buzzing around inside and out. It looked like a castle. Seriously, the architecture was amazing, and it suspiciously reminded me of the temples in Greece. We all lugged our suitcases to the huge doors where Piper's dad greeted us.

"Hey kids! Welcome to my humble abode! I hope you guys are looking forward to a weekend of fun!"

"Hey, dad...nice bushes." We all laughed since that was probably the least impressive thing about this house.

"Alright, so I'll show the boys to their rooms and my assistant, Lucinda, will show the girls to theirs!" Then a very tall and slender woman walked out and stood next to him. She looked very professional in black pants, a white button down shirt, a royal blue vest, and silver heels.

"But you can call me Lu, I keep telling Mr. McLean that I'm very casual when it comes to names, but he refuses, so it would make my day if someone listened to my one rule."

"Hi Lu..." Leo mocked in one of those bored third grader voices. Jason nudged him, obviously wanting to make a good impression on Mr. McLean. I smiled because this was exactly how Percy acted when I introduced him to my dad as my boyfriend. As if on cue Percy sidled up to me and grabbed my hand, and I gave his hand a little squeeze. That's when I noticed Mr. McLean was talking again. Oops.

"So my only rule is that you treat the staff with respect, but other then that, make yourself at home!" And with that we all split up, boys with Mr. McLean, girls with Lu.

"Ok so I know Piper, but I need names! You! What is your name? Oh! And don't worry, Mr. Mclean informed me all about your...heritage...but only me, so be careful with the other staff. Ok back to before, you missy!" She said as she pointed to Hazel.

"Hi, I'm Hazel."

"Very nice name. Ok how about you?"

"Calypso."

"Very pretty! You dear?"

"Thalia, and by the way, no offense, but I feel like I'm in first grade again."

"Well I'll try to treat you like an adult than! HAHA! Ok what's your name?"

"Juniper."

"OK and how about you, with the blonde hair?"  
"Annabeth"

"All right and will you each tell me who is who with the boys so I know?"

Piper spoke up, "So the one with the blonde hair and glasses is Jason, my boyfriend, The one that looks like an Hispanic Santa's elf is Leo, and he's Calypso's boyfriend. Then, the one that is dressed in all black is Nico, and he's Thalia's...well...little brother...sort of. Then the Asian one is Frank, he's Hazel's boyfriend, and the one with the rasta cap is Grover, he's Juniper's boyfriend."

"And what about the one with the black hair and beautiful green eyes?"

I decided to speak up. "Oh that's Percy! He's my-"

"Boyfriend. I figured as much, with the way he sidled up to you and how you two were so comfortable with each other." I blushed and looked down until I felt Piper grab my hand and pull me up the stair case and we started upstairs.

"Ok so you girls will be split up, but your rooms connect with a bathroom in between. You can split up however you want. Also, each room has an intercom that goes to the kitchen, housekeeping, and me, of course. The boy's rooms are down this hall here, and across the balcony that reaches across the ceiling as you saw when we walked in." We reached our room. "So I'll be back an hour before dinner to show you and the boys the rest of the house and take you to the kitchen to make dinner. Enjoy!" And with that, Lu went down the hall to go back to work. Piper opened the door and what was inside was amazing. Each room had a mini hot tub in the ground, 3 full size beds, 3 huge walk-in closets, 3 dressers, 3 vanities, plush rugs, hardwood floors, and a big bay window with a large window seat. Down the other door in the room was a marble and silver bathroom, complete with a toilet, glass walk in shower, a granite bath tub, and granite sinks. The other bedroom was exactly like this one, but instead of a white and blue color scheme, a black and red color scheme. Thalia immediately ran over to the black and red room, dragging Hazel with her. Calypso laughed and went over with them, leaving me, Piper, and Juniper in the blue and white room. Juniper to the bed in the middle, while I went to the one nearest the window, and Piper took the one nearest the bathroom. We all picked our closets and started unpacking our clothes. Once we were all settled, the other girls came into our room and we all plopped onto our beds. This was going to be a TRIP.

* * *

 _ **Alright so I've decided that since I start school in a week, the August Rush will only be 4 chapters, so this was the last one. Don't worry I'll update regularly, but 7th grade is going to be crazy between dances, class, sports, homework, media arts, and lego robotics classes. I'm still in the air about Percabeth In High School and Descendants so let me know in REVIEWS and PM. I hoped you liked the August Rush and want a September Rush! I enjoyed it for sure! Bye!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


	23. Chapter 23 Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain

_**Guess what today is! Percy Jackson's Birthday! So many things are going on today like it's Percy Jackson's birthday, National Percy Jackson Day, National Percabeth Day, Percabeth's Anniversary (I believe 1 year?), AND Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes was released today! I pre-ordered mine like a week before and spent extra money so I could get it the next day, so I'm looking forward to it coming in the beautiful Barnes And Noble box! I just had to write something for Percy's birthday! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's P.O.V.**_

I was having a dream, no, a flash back, but I knew I was asleep. It was of the day Percy and I got together.

* * *

 **I was walking towards him, holding a misshapen chocolate and blue frosted cupcake. Only now did I realized how much it actually resembled and brick. Percy was sitting on a bench in the dining pavilion, staring out to the lake. I sat next to him and handed him the cupcake.**

 **"Hey, Happy Birthday"**

 **"What?" He asked, clearly oblivious to what was going on.**

 **"It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"**

 **We sat there as he realized in fact it was his birthday.**

 **"Make a wish."**

 **"Did you bake this yourself?"**

 **"Tyson helped" Half snorting, half answering.**

 **"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick, with extra blue cement."**

 **I laughed and he blew out the candle. We cut the cupcake in half and shared, looking out at the ocean, eating with our fingers.**

 **"You saved the world."**

 **"WE saved the world."**

 **"And Rachel's the new oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."**

 **"You don't sound disappointed." Percy commented.**

 **I shrugged, "Oh, I don't care"**

 **"Uh-huh." He smart mouthed.**

 **"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"**

 **'You'd probably kick my butt."**

 **"You KNOW I'd kick your butt"**

 **When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concetrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"**

 **"Oh, you SO wanted to."**

 **"Well maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..."**

 **"Anyone in particular?" I tried not to smile.**

 **""Your'e laughing at me..." He complained.**

 **"I am not!" A complete and utter lie.**

 **"You are SO not making this easy."**

 **I laughed and braced his neck with my hands.**

 **"I am never, EVER going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then I kissed him, kissed him with everything I had. All the feelings I had for him that I had bottled up and stored in the back of mind. The feelings that kept pushing to the front of my thoughts. The feelings that fueled this kiss. The same feelings that told me that I loved this boy.**

 **"Well, it's about time!" Yelled someone in the distance.**

 **"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy complained/**

 **"The lovebirds need to cool off." Said Clarisse as she turned to her posse of campers behind her.**

 **"The canoe lake!" Suggested Connor Stoll. _I'm going to kill him._**

 **They all cheered, and carried us down the hill, but we were close enough to still hold hands. Our hands stayed clamped together as we were dumped into the lake.**

 **The, what Percy did was unbelievable. He made an air bubble around us, and it was pretty much the best underwater kiss ever.**

* * *

I sprang up in bed, feeling Percy's jacket around my arms, smelling like sea salt on it. _Oh my gods._ I thought as i just realized the meaning of my dream.

 _It's Percy's birthday._

I didn't even realize that today was August 18th. Realizing that it was about 3 in the morning, I decided I would go and wake Percy up before anyone else could and wish him a Happy Birthday. I slowly climbed out my bed and tugged my socks on and grabbed my Yankees cap and put it on. I crept toward the door and went out. I walked down the hall and crossed the balcony sky walk over to the boys room, to find Percy leaning against the wall, looking directly at me. I smiled to myself as I crept up to him and leaned next him, and bent over and kissed his cheek. With reflexes like a cat he turned around, flipped off my cap and grabbed my waist. I let out a little shriek in surprise, but hopefully not loud enough to wake anyone up. Percy smiled down at me and I smiled too.

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you Wise Girl, but something else is also today. Can you guess what?"

My mind still groggy, I had no idea. "Ummm...the day we saved Manhattan? The day we got a new oracle?"

"Nope." Popping the "p" as to annoy me further.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe I'M the one that remembers."

I gasped. _"Oh my gods._ It's our anniversary."

"Finallly! Gee, Wise Girl."

"Would a kiss make up for it?" I said slyly.

"Maybe." He said, pretending to think that it probably wouldn't. I leaned up and set my hands on his collar bone and he grabbed my waist with his hands and I pressed my lips to his, tasting the ocean. We swayed together in perfect harmony for a while, before Percy pulled away. He slipped into the boys room and came out with a green blanket and grabbed my hand. Percy lead me down some halls and around some corners, until we reached a wood door different than the others and I found my self standing in a room with wooden floors, mirrors for walls, and a sky light ceiling, revealing the beautiful night sky. There were blue velvet couches and chairs lining the walls, so I guessed it as a dance studio. Percy pulled me to the middle of the room and laid out the blanket. I nestled into his arms and he kissed the top of my head.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl?"

"Why did you choose me? I mean, you literally could've gotten ANY girl at camp, and you went for the brainiac. Why?"

"There are other girls at camp? I guess I didn't notice them because you were to beautiful."

"Percy, for real, why?"

"I guess because after all we had been through, I realized I couldn't give you up, I couldn't let you go to another guy and find happiness with someone else. I told myself I was being selfish and that what if you didn't want to be with me, and that you wouldn't be happy with me, but I did it anyway. Then I thought, I didn't just fall in love with you, but I have been in love with you since that first day I opened my eyes in the infirmary, and you told me I drooled in my sleep. I just didn't realize it until I saw you lying on the couch in Manhattan, with a wound that was meant for me."

"Percy, I love you."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

"To Tarturus?"

"To Tarturus and BACK." And we stared at the mirror across the room, at us, smiling and looking into the other's eyes in the mirrors.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your jacket." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain." I didn't have to tell him twice. With no hesitation, he turned me around and smashed his lips on mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and he pulled me closer. When air became necessary, we broke apart, and he held me in his arms. I pulled the rest of the blanket over us, and I felt safe.

"Wise Girl, I love you."

"Seaweed Brain, I love you."

"To Tarturus and back."

"To Tarturus and back."

And I fell asleep in his arms. Safe from any danger. But not safe from what would be one of the most embarrassing things to happen to me in the morning.

* * *

 _ **Hey so I thought that would be a nice fluffly chapter for Percy's birthday and Percy and Annabeth's anniversary! So, me and Quinn were having a debate on Percy and Annabeth's age. What do you think? Are Percy and Annabeth 17, 18, or 22? Answer in reviews! Also will be a poll on our profile page! Still waiting for answers on a Percabeth in high school story and a Disney Descendants story! REVIEW OR PM me! Bye! Love you guys!**_

 _ **-Alexa**_


End file.
